


The Tone of your Smile

by nokochaoli



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, and just general fun, because the world is in dire need of fluff, body language conveyed through tone of voice, regional opinions about food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokochaoli/pseuds/nokochaoli
Summary: In which I just wanted to have an excuse to write some good for nothing fluff.





	The Tone of your Smile

Hal stares, brow furrowed at the screen in front of him. _Incorrect username or password._ “Hey, Bar.”

“Hm?” Barry’s voice drifts out from the sound of the pan sizzling in the cramped apartment kitchen.

Hal throws an arm over the couch, leaning back while keeping his eyes glued to the login screen. “What’s your Netflix password again?”

The wooden spatula hits the side of the pan, and Hal hears what sounds suspiciously like a sigh. “Asks the person who broke into my phone and changed my lock screen.” If anyone could make their tone of voice convey the verbal equivalent of hands-on-hips, it’d be Barry.

Hal grins, breaking eye contact with the screen to turn towards the direction of the kitchen. “That is an iconic picture and shouldn’t be hiding away where the rest of the world can’t see it.”

“Yeah, no.” Barry pivots on his heel, frowning at Hal from behind the various grocery bags placed on the kitchen pass-through. And from the way his right shoulder moves, Hal can tell that Barry’s _actually_ putting his hand on his hip. “I’m the one that had to explain it to Clark when my phone went off.”

“Whatever, _you_ took the picture in the first place.” Hal shrugs, nonchalant.

Barry huffs, turning his attention back to the food. “That’s still not something I’d ever set my _lock_ screen to.”

“Focus, dude. Netflix?”

“ _I'm_ not the one who-” he stops to take a deep breath and sighs. “Should be the same. I haven’t changed it.”

Hal frowns at the screen. “I didn’t think so.”

“Double check the capital and lowercase letters?” Hal hears the pan hiss loudly as Barry adds some sort of aromatic flavoring.

Erasing the password, he types it in once more, paying close attention to each capital letter, special character, and number. When he presses the ‘sign in’ button, he holds his breath. It takes a moment, but then the profile screen loads. “ _There_ we go.”

“Finished with that?”

“Yeah.” Hal stans, setting the remote down on the table in front of the couch.

“Good. Come here and try this.” There’s the sound of the sink running for a second. When he rounds the corner, Barry’s towelling his hands dry. “See if it meets up to your standards.”

He glances around the kitchen at the elaborate display of a taco assembly line. “I’m sure it’s fine,” he says, looking up at Barry.

“Uh-huh. After the lecture you gave me about your Opinions on Tacos? Not risking that.”

Hal enters the kitchen, stopping just within Barry’s personal space. Not that his kitchen has much space to begin with. “Well, we could’ve just picked some up. Down the street, there’s this hole-in-the-wall place that’s to die for. You’d be hard pressed to find anything that even comes close in Central.”

Barry doesn’t back up. In fact, he leans in almost imperceptibly. “Yeah, be that as it may, this is more cost-effective.”

“Not by much.” Hal shoots him a shit-eating grin.

“Oh would you just-” He takes one look at Hal’s smug expression, and that’s it. He can’t stop the contagious spread of the smile on his face. “Try this already? _Then_ you can hand down your official verdict.”

“Alright, alright. Keep your apron on, jeez.”

Hal grabs at the ridiculous apron Barry insists on wearing and gives it a good tug. He leans down just a fraction, tilting his head just so until his lips meet Barry’s. He closes his eyes, swallowing Barry’s gasp, the sound reverberating down his shoulders. He takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside for just a brief moment before pulling back.

“Tastes fine to me.”

There is a moment where everything feels, for lack of a better word, charged. Then, Barry mutters quietly, “That is not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Prove it.” When Barry gives him a quizzical look, Hal adds, “You coulda easily moved.”

Several microexpressions flit across Barry’s face before he settles on vaguely disapproving. “Still not what I meant.” Hal thinks better of pointing out the blush clearly visible on Barry’s face.

Instead, he leans in just a fraction, brown eyes staring into blue ones that refuse to meet his gaze. Then, like clockwork, Barry closes the short distance between them, placing another, gentler kiss on Hal’s lips.

When he pulls back, blue eyes finally meet his.

But then he’s being shoved quite forcefully out of the kitchen. “Alright, that’s enough. Out until it’s done.”

“But I didn’t get to-”

“Nope. You already delivered your verdict.”

“Aw, come on.”

“Clear as day.”

“Just one more?”

“No way-- _Get out!_ ” Barry eyes show nothing but mirth even if he’s raising his voice. He throws a corn tortilla at Hal to emphasize his point.

Hal catches it, giving Barry an exaggerated wink as he shoves the tortilla in his mouth. He then heads back to the TV, grabbing the remote and choosing his profile on Barry’s Netflix account.


End file.
